The present invention relates to an apparatus for recognizing the fluorescent mark, embossed seal, authenticity recognition line on paper currency, credit cards, and the like, so as to help the user recognize the authenticity of the paper currency, credit card, and the like.
In the modern society, utilitarianism has become in vogue. In consequence of the rising of utilitarianism, people try every possible way to get money, and criminal-committing try different technology to make counterfeit credit cards, paper currency. In order to prevent a counterfeit, a paper currency is made having a special identification mark and/or seal means for recognition. However, it is not easy to recognize the identification mark or seal means of a paper currency by visual. Various apparatus have been developed for recognizing the authenticity of paper currency, credit cards, or ID cards. However, these apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive, and provide one particular function only. For example, an apparatus for recognizing the authenticity of paper currency cannot be used for recognizing the authenticity of credit cards.